


Curly Hair & Green Eyes!!

by Lhale



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhale/pseuds/Lhale





	Curly Hair & Green Eyes!!

test...to keep it


End file.
